


Of Coffee and Kisses

by kookaburrito



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Crisis of Faith, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookaburrito/pseuds/kookaburrito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elder Price couldn't sleep that night. Turns out, he wasn't the only one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Coffee and Kisses

Quietly stepping in the kitchenette, Kevin Price was immediately drawn to the only source of light: the little lamp that hanged over the stove. It was turned on and he realized that he wasn’t the only one who couldn’t sleep that night. 

Connor McKinley was sitting by the table, sewing something very glittery and pink together. He was so invested in the task at hand, that he hadn’t noticed that someone came into the room, and kept humming some melodic tune to himself.

“Elder McKinley!” Kevin greeted him and walked over to the table, “What are you doing here in the middle of the night?”

“Elder P-Price,” Connor stammered, suddenly embarrassed, “I was having trouble sleeping actually.”

“Oh, hell dreams again?” Kevin nodded knowingly.

“No, I just feel all energized and I’ve never felt like this in a long time. The last time I remember feeling so active was when I stayed up all night after watching the Tony Awards, writing my own acceptance speech.”

Kevin bit his lip to keep himself from grinning, but said nothing, letting Connor ramble on.

“Something is definitely not right. I have a funny feeling in my stomach. I’ve been sewing for hours and I feel like I could sew until morning!”

“Truth to be told, that’s not so strange,” Kevin said, taking a seat next to Connor, “No offense, Elder, but in your spare time you’re always either sewing or dancing. And it must take you time to perfection these skills. I wouldn’t be surprised to find you practicing a routine in the middle of the night. How do you get them so perfectly choreographed otherwise?”

Kevin smiled at the blush that spread on Connor’s cheeks. Against all odds, he was actually rather fond of Elder McKinley.

Connor was a really passionate boy, he loved a variety of things: tap-dancing, fashion, cooking, interior design, knitting, singing Disney songs (Kevin did too, and it was nice to find someone who shared this interest, without mocking him), but he also stayed true to his religious beliefs. 

There was something charming about him when he talked about apparently mundane things, like a new salad recipe or a song from his childhood. His eyes would light up like a Christmas tree, his lips would turn into the widest smile imaginable and he would start talking non-stop, his whole expression shining bright with excitement and joy. 

Though the reason escaped him, Kevin secretly loved when Connor got so passionate, and he reminded himself to tease Connor about his many hobbies as often as he could. Somehow, as they got to know each other more, Kevin noticed that Connor always grew progressively more flustered, and it was a truly adorable sight to behold. 

“Oh, come on, that’s not true! I just… like to engage in different activities in my free time,” Connor said, and Kevin caught some apologetic notes in his voice, “I mean free from spreading the word of Jesus Christ, of course. Anyway, what are _you_ doing awake, Elder Price?”

“I just woke up because I heard some noise. No matter how much time I stay here, I’m still not used to Uganda,” Kevin shuddered, “I thought there were lions outside, but it was just Elder Cunningham snoring.”

At that, Connor laughed. Something warm swooped inside Kevin’s stomach, making his insides melt. He really loved the sound of other people laughing at his jokes. Well, maybe not Arnold, who was laughing at absolutely everything that escaped Kevin’s mouth, including passages from the Book of Mormon. Definitely not Arnold. And maybe not Elder Epps, who had a high-pitched weird laugh that for some reason reminded Kevin of strange colorful birds with long names. And also, not Ugandan warlords, whose menacing laughs could only mean that your life was being threatened. And maybe not all the other people, people who weren’t Connor McKinley. 

“Oh dear Heavenly Father!” Connor exclaimed suddenly, his eyes widening in shock.

“What?”

“I’m going to die!” with a dramatic gesture Connor shoved away his sewing and put a hand over his heart, as if to make sure it was still beating.

“What?!” seeing Connor’s panic, Kevin got scared too.

Connor began explaining rapidly.

“Elder Thomas and I went to preach the Book of Mormon today, and we met a woman. She was interested in our teachings, and invited me inside her house. Elder Thomas talked to her children, who were playing outside. And just when I was telling her about Joseph Smith, she handed me a beverage.”

Kevin put a comforting hand on Connor’s back, encouraging him to breathe deeper while he talked. He might’ve exploded or swallowed his own tongue otherwise.

“I thought it wasn’t polite to decline, so I just drank it… It must’ve been some poison! My stomach is feeling funny, just now I realized that it couldn’t have been a local drink,” Connor undid his tie a little bit, apparently desperate for air.

“Why do you think so? It can’t be possible, the locals are rather nice people.” Even though they often say the f-word to God, he thought, but stayed silent.

Kevin’s question didn’t reach Connor, who was still mumbling something about the drink and something about levels of blood pressure, frantically looking for his vein on the neck and trying to feel the pulse. Suddenly, his stream of words died down and he looked at Kevin with fear and shame.

“What is it? Connor, you can tell me anything,” Kevin looked in Connor’s eyes, trying to sound as earnest as he felt.

Something flashed inside Connor’s eyes, and Kevin realized that it was the first time he called Elder McKinley by his first name. Kevin prayed that he hadn’t crossed a line. But judging by that glint in Connor’s eyes, he was more than okay with such familiarity. Apparently, it was the right thing to do, because it meant their relationship was becoming more intimate, and Connor could feel more at ease telling Kevin personal things.

“Then, uhm, she asked me if I was a virgin, and, well,” Connor closed his eyes, and let out a humorless laugh, “It was a rather sudden question, so I got disoriented and replied that I was, and she wanted to, uhm, feel me.”

“Oh god, what did she do?” Kevin’s hand gripped tighter at Connor’s shoulder. He was not prepared to deal with this kind of information.

“She didn’t manage to touch me, it’s okay, I ran out.”

“It’s not okay! What the hell was she even thinking? A woman with children! I’m disgusted,” sudden anger blasted through Kevin’s brain, blinding and powerful.

“The only cure to AIDS according to these people is sleeping with a virgin, so…” Connor shrugged, his ears were burning crimson, “But that’s not the point, Kevin! What if she gave me some drug, what if she wanted to make me fall asleep and then…”

He swallowed audibly, and Kevin’s anger turned to fear. He looked at Connor, who was obviously distressed. That was a look that didn’t suit him at all.

“No, it can’t be,” Kevin said firmly, after a pause, “You’re feeling energized, it couldn’t have been a sleeping drug.”

“Uh, that’s true,” Connor’s brows furrowed, as he considered this statement.

They stayed silent for a moment, thinking about the mysterious beverage, until Kevin’s eyes widened in realization. He slapped a hand over his mouth and turned to face Connor.

“What did it look like, I mean, the drink?”

“It was deep brown, almost black, I’d say,” Connor said, fear dancing inside his eyelids, “Why? Do you know anything about the local shamans’ potions?”

“Oh, Connor,” Kevin started laughing, almost uncontrollably, feeling his insides contract with laughter.

“What? Why are you-”

“It was coffee,” Kevin said, still laughing hysterically, and wiped a tear from his face, “She made you drink coffee.”

“No! No no no,” Connor mumbled, a seizure of panic and horror running through him, and he covered his own face with his hands.

“Oh, come on, it’s no big deal! You’re not going to die!”

“No! It’s worse, I’m going to burn in hell!” Connor exclaimed, utter anguish and fear in his voice.

“Connor, calm down,” Kevin couldn’t help but hug his friend in an awkward kind-of-a-half-hug, worrying if this was an acceptable way to behave between friends.

Connor immediately gripped at him, as if he was a raft to a shipwrecked person. And though he was shaking like a leaf, Kevin thought there wasn’t anything nicer than holding him so close. 

“After years of turning it off, I’m going to burn in hell for something so trivial,” Connor was almost crying, inconsolable.

“Shhh, calm down! You’re not going to burn in hell,” Kevin whispered gently, “I won’t let you.”

“What do you mean?” Connor sniffed loudly, reaching inside his breast pocked for a handkerchief.

Kevin noticed that it had his initials stitched in one corner, and resisted the urge to roll his eyes fondly.

“Connor,” Kevin breathed deep and decided that he was brave enough to do it, “Remember how I had a crisis regarding belief recently? How I went to the warlord and then got the Book of Mormon shoved up my ass?”

Connor blushed, “I heard some rumors from the other Elders… So, is it true?”

“Yes. What happened was, I questioned my beliefs. I didn’t understand God. I didn’t understand why he made people miserable, why he brought so much pain in this world.”

“God works in mysterious ways,” Connor replied.

“That’s true. I would never be able to comprehend all the wisdom of God, but I will still have faith, I will still believe in Him.”

Kevin tried to focus on the words he was going to say, but Connor, who was still hugging him tightly, was quite a distraction. He smelled so nice… Kevin urged himself to stop thinking like this. What has gotten into him?

“But the biggest realization that I came to in these days, was that despite the fact that we can’t understand Heavenly Father’s ways, we can understand the ways of men.”

Listening to Connor’s breathing getting steadier and his panic subdue, Kevin wondered if it would be okay to stroke Connor’s hair. It seemed so soft.

“While I questioned my beliefs lately, I often thought about what religion means to people. And I came to the conclusion that it’s meant to bring comfort and joy, happiness and hope. It’s not meant to make you live in fear, Connor.”

“But there are still rules to follow,” Connor objected.

“These rules, about coffee and, uhm, homosexuality and dress codes,” Kevin explained, “Are the rules of men, not God.”

“But the Word of Wisdom says that we should take care of the health of our bodies, for our bodies are temples, we should abstain from dangerous substances-” Connor argued, suddenly breaking his hold around Kevin, and leaning away, scared and confused.

Kevin already missed his warmth. But he had to say this, he had to let Connor see the light he saw himself.

“When I was in 8th grade, I got in a huge fight with my parents,” Kevin began, “And ran away from home. I wanted to leave them forever, but it turned out to be an escape just for a few hours, because they found me pretty quickly. But I still did something outrageous for my 8th grade standards.”

“With the pocket money that I saved from my school lunch, I bought myself a coffee,” Kevin said simply, “As you see, I was not killed by a lightning bolt, I didn’t die of substance abuse, my body is still intact. Nothing happened.”

Connor was staring at him for the whole time, and biting his lip.

Kevin wondered if his expression could be interpreted as temptation, curiosity or disbelief. It was impossible to tell, but there was definitely nothing disapproving written on his face.

His face, which was lovely, as always. Even more lovelier than usual, his passionate adorable Connor, staring at him, as if he has just heard something that could potentially change his entire life.

Heart beating wildly and hands getting sweaty, Kevin blinked once and in a spur of a moment, he understood. He understood what has been growing inside his heart for months, and chose this moment to unfurl like a storm in his chest.

Staring back into Connor’s deep blue eyes, he whispered.

“And nothing bad will happen if I kiss you,” Kevin’s breath hitched in his chest. He finally voiced his desire that was nibbling at his subconscious like an insistent kitten, biting sharper each time Kevin let his mind wander.

“We will burn in hell,” Connor whispered back, absolutely no conviction in his voice this time. 

“I wouldn’t mind burning in hell for you,” Kevin confessed, and his eyes darted to Connor’s lips, which all of a sudden seemed sinfully delicious and completely irresistible.

And just like that, as if someone cut loose the ropes that were keeping hold of Connor’s arms, he surged forward and gripped Kevin’s cheeks, pressed his lips to Kevin’s, kissing him passionately, off-centered and messy, licking and claiming him, as if it was the last time God granted him the permission to kiss, one last chance before sealing his lips together for eternity.

Blind desire got ahold of Kevin’s mind, and he kissed back with the same fervor, parting his lips to slide their tongues together, feeling the hot wetness of Connor’s mouth, so shameless it made him dizzy.

“Oh no, god, no no no,” Connor suddenly shoved Kevin away, “That’s not right, that’s not-”

Gently pressing Connor’s squirming body closer to his, Kevin tried to make him relax.

“Isn’t it?” Kevin whispered right into his ear, the hot gust of breath sending shivers down Connor’s spine.

He pressed his lips to Connor’s ear, then temple, then his cheek, soft, tender touches of lips. Connor sighed against him, closing his eyes and basking in Kevin’s velvety kisses, on his nose and cheeks, surrendering to those kisses as if they were precious gifts.

“Why would God curse us for something so beautiful?”

Connor opened his eyes and looked at Kevin, speechless and grateful. Then, he kissed Kevin again, this time slower and more languid, getting to taste Kevin all over again, getting used to the wings of butterflies, tickling his stomach from the inside.

This kiss seemed to last for an eternity and a fleeting moment all at once.

“I’ve had a crush on you since I first saw you,” Connor confessed, trembling with the intensity of his feelings, fueling him from the inside, “My hell dreams intensified, because I couldn’t stop thinking about you. About being with you.”

With a shaking hand, he stroked his fingers against Kevin’s neck, just a tad bit higher than the collar of his shirt.

“Why would God cross our paths, if he didn’t want us to be together?” Kevin smiled.

Connor brushed a stray hair from Kevin’s forehead. 

“Do you always seduce innocent boys with your speeches about God?” he teased, his words flirtatious. He looked so happy he seemed to glow.

“No, you’re my first,” Kevin looked at him, and bumped his forehead against Connor’s, laughing breathlessly.

Connor leaned closer to kiss the corner of Kevin’s mouth. Apparently, he was already getting addicted to the kisses. Kevin didn’t mind one bit.

“Okay, I have a serious question for you now,” Kevin said solemnly.

“Yes?” Connor asked, suddenly anxious.

“Do I taste better than coffee?”

“Uhm, you both taste like a sin, but truthfully you do taste a little bit better,” Connor said, “But don’t get cocky, Elder Price. Your ego is already big enough for the two of us.” 

“I can’t promise that,” Kevin quirked his eyebrow in contemplation, “Wasn’t I the one with the brilliant idea of kissing?”

“Shut up, and put your ideas to work,” Connor laughed, leaning in for another beautiful kiss.


End file.
